Mother and Child in the Lab
by Katj21
Summary: Post-ep ‘Mother and Child in the Bay.’ “Are you pregnant?” “No, I’m not.” “Why are you looking at me?” Established, secret B/B relationship. Smut and realisations. Now a two-shot!
1. Original

Author's note: This amused me to write, and I hope you enjoy reading it. I'd love a review if you have a moment, and if you have any constructive criticism, it would be most helpful for when I work on my next fic. Thanks.

Booth pulled up to Dr Brennan's apartment building and cut the engine of his Tahoe. Before he could consider going around to open his partner's door for her, she was opening the ground floor door and insisting that their food was getting cold.

He caught up to her in the stairwell. As she went to open the door for her floor, he tugged on her wrist and she turned to face him. "Booth, what are you doing?" she asked with a smile.

"Kissing you," he replied, pulling her closer to do just that. Brennan's hands went to his shoulders, his hair as he kissed her deeply, their bag of take-out sitting forgotten on the ground.

Their lips separated for a moment and she pulled back, cheeks flushed. "We should take this inside," she said.

"Yep," Booth agreed, kissing her again. He reached down and put his hands on the back of her thighs. Brennan got the message and jumped up, wrapping her legs around him. The fact that they were in a stairwell didn't seem to matter as he leaned her up against a concrete wall.

But the shock of the cold wall against her back reminded Brennan where they were. "Inside," she repeated, giving him another kiss and then wriggling a little so he'd let her down. She grabbed the bag of take-out and he followed her through the door to her floor, then unlocked her apartment door so they could go in.

As soon as the food was on the bench, Booth grabbed her again. His hair was mussed from her hands running through it and his eyes were wild from his desire for her. "We can reheat it later," he said, and their arms went around each other.

The pair somehow made it to Brennan's bedroom, falling together onto her bed. Brennan peeled off Booth's t-shirt and started to work on his jeans. Meanwhile, he was trying to pull off her shirt, frustrated at all the small buttons. The rip and then clatter of buttons on the ground as he tugged came as a surprise to both of them.

"I'll buy you a new one," he said, removing it. He quickly pulled off their pants, tossing them aside, along with his boxers.

With a cheeky grin, Brennan removed her bra then her panties, throwing them aimlessly away from the bed. Suddenly naked together, Booth pounced, his body pressing hers into the bed as he kissed her.

"I'd give anything to spend a week in bed with you," he said quietly, watching her blush. "No cases, no squints, and no books. Just us."

"You couldn't go a week without food," she replied seriously, then grinned. "I know what you mean." The difference in her was obvious. Since they'd started dating a few months before, she'd picked up pop culture references and was even starting to understand jokes, sarcasm and exaggeration.

Brennan pushed on his shoulders and he obligingly rolled over so she was on top. Booth reached up to lightly tug on her nipples while she lined up his hard cock and slowly sank down on it.

"That's the sexiest think I've ever seen," he said, mesmerised by their connection.

"I think I can top that," she replied, and started moving up and down. The friction was fantastic, and Booth helped her along with his hands on her hips.

The apartment phone rang and Booth quickly rolled over so he was on top. He took over, keeping a steady rhythm to his thrusts. "Don't answer that," he said, glancing at the phone on her bedside table.

"It could be work," she replied, reaching over. But he wouldn't let her. He just held her hips tighter and thrust harder, using a thumb to rub her clit. He was picking up her cues like she'd started picking up colloquialisms. After a moment, she came, crying out as her walls fluttering around him.

Booth continued thrusting, despite the wonderful sensations. "Let's go for two," he said, and she agreed with a sultry "oh, yes, Booth."

Her second orgasm came moments later, and he joined her. Booth called "Bones, yes!" as he came inside her. Exhausted, he carefully moved to lie beside her.

Meanwhile, Brennan was like a mass of goo, her limbs limp. She was sure her heart was going a million miles an hour, which was obviously hyperbole however it was pumping so loud in her ears that she didn't care.

Booth spooned against her side. He put an arm around her and closed his eyes. "Let's sleep now and eat later," he suggested, and in agreement she also closed her eyes. The pair fell asleep soon after.

**

Some months later, during the case of the mother and child in the bay, Brennan was in the autopsy room consulting with Cam. She was asking if Cam considered having children, making her boss a little suspicious. Booth popped into the room, clearly looking for Brennan.

"Are you pregnant?" Cam asked Brennan, a bit confused.

She looked over at Booth, then back to Cam. "No, I'm not."

"Why are you looking at me?" Booth asked. "Any updates on the case, Bones?" Brennan went with him to discuss Cam's breakthrough in the case.

Sure, Cam had noticed a few hickeys on Brennan's neck now and then, and the occasional secret smile, but Angela was the only one really holding out for the partners to get together. Not that she was jealous; she had no claim on Booth anymore. She just thought it was odd how they were always together, and Brennan didn't say anything about a new boyfriend. And she's usually quite often volunteering that information. Cam filed the conversation away to share with Angela later if she was feeling generous.

**

Angela sat in her office late that evening, working on the child's facial reconstruction. She figured everyone, even Brennan, had gone home. A bit of movement from the corner of her eye proved her wrong, and she peeked out her window at Brennan and Booth, walking down from the platform hand-in-hand. Brennan gave him a happy smile as they walked past. Apparently she was even indulging his alpha male tendencies, as Booth was carrying a large box with a folder on top.

It struck Angela how relaxed Brennan had been recently. Leaving work on time, praising Zack often for good work, it was different. Not bad, just different. She filed their hand-holding away to interrogate her friend about at another time.

**

"I'll finish this up," Brennan said, standing on the platform with her lab coat on but not buttoned. She was putting the bones from their latest case into two separate containers so they could be returned to the victims' families.

"I need you to sign off on the report," Booth said. "I'll wait in your office."

The squints also left the platform, going up to the lounge for coffee and a chat before they left for the day. They settled on the sofas with their drinks.

"Something's going on between those two," Angela said, and the others knew she was talking about Booth and Brennan. "She's just so… happy."

"And pregnant," Zack added, taking a sip of his coffee.

Cam almost dropped her mug. "Come again?"

"Pregnant," Zack declared again. "I'd estimate at least four months. Her hip bones are shifting, to be ready when she gives birth."

"She probably can't button the lab coat," Angela chimed in, "if she's gaining weight too."

Cam glanced at Brennan, now noticing her slightly rounded belly. How long had she intended on keeping it a secret? And she'd just said, in front of Booth, that she wasn't pregnant. "Do you think it's Booth's baby?"

"Definitely. She's a bit slow on the uptake sometimes, but not stupid," said Angela.

Hodgins had been strangely quiet during their conversation. "Think she's told him?"

"That she's pregnant or that she loves him?" Angela asked in reply.

The silence was almost tangible. Clearly none of the squints thought that Brennan had told Booth, despite the pregnancy becoming obvious even to their eyes.

"She'll tell him when she's ready," Zack finally piped up.

Hodgins looked amused, Cam rolled her eyes and Angela said, "I better talk to her."

**

"Sweetie," Angela began, standing in Brennan's office doorway, "can we talk for a minute?"

"We are talking," she replied.

Angela entered and closed the door behind her, making her way over to Brennan's desk. "We've been friends for a while now, and you know you can come to me for advice, right? Or with any secrets?"

"Of course."

"So, is there anything on your mind right now?"

Brennan shifted in her chair, looking thoughtful for a moment. "I don't think so."

"Are you sure? Nothing big you want to share with your best friend? No exciting news?"

"No," she replied, starting to look confused. Brennan straightened her empire-waisted top then returned her gaze to her friend.

"Hmmm. So Zack's wrong, and you're not pregnant."

She was taken aback. "How did Zack find out?"

"So he's right?"

Silence.

"C'mon, Bren, I'm your best friend!" Angela exclaimed. "And you're having some guy's baby, probably Booth's, and you can't even tell me?"

"It's Booth's," she admitted quietly. "Does he know you know?"

"No."

"Don't tell him our secret's out, okay? I'll tell him."

Angela held in her squeal of happiness and instead went around the desk to hug her friend. "How long until you make me 'Auntie Angela'?"

"Five months," Brennan estimated, a smile forming on her face. "It's a girl."

"A girl!" this time Angela did squeal. "I'm so happy for you guys. Congratulations."

"Thanks," she replied.

"Is this a bad time?" Booth asked, entering the office. Angela took one look at him and rushed out, obviously eager to tell the other squints. "What was that about?"

"Never mind," Brennan said, getting up from her desk. "Let's get out of here."

And, as she'd been doing for a few months now, Brennan left work on time.

The end.

A/N: Reviews appreciated, constructive criticism welcomed. Thanks for reading!


	2. Encore

Author's Note: Back by popular demand, a few more interesting observations made by the squints and a surprising event. This is set a few months later. Somehow I managed to write an encore chapter twice as long as the original story, as it apparently took me that long to get to the smut. Oh well. Thanks so much for the reviews on the original. I really hope you enjoy this encore. I won't be writing any more for this story, though I have plenty of smutty ideas I hope to one day finish and post. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Cam and Angela stood up in the lounge, enjoying an afternoon coffee together. At first they'd been discussing plans for Angela's haircut the next day – she wanted to go a bit shorter, with some highlights, but Cam thought that she'd regret cutting her hair too short and commented that good hair extensions were quite pricey. Anyway, they flicked through a few magazines up there to look for inspiration. Finally they finished their drinks, but felt no pull to go back to work.

"Another cup?" Angela suggested.

"I'll get it," Cam replied, taking both their mugs over to the coffee machine. She added cream and sugar and returned to the couch.

Meanwhile, Booth marched in to the lab, right up on to the platform where Brennan was working. "You see that?" Angela asked Cam as Booth walked up behind Brennan, putting his arms around her to rest on her belly. She was getting closer to her due date so there was quite a lot of belly for him to touch. Both ladies stood up and casually leaned against the railing, looking over the lab below.

"She's really into it," Cam commented as Brennan tilted her neck so Booth could lay a few kisses there.

"Hmm," Angela mused. She really had no idea what was going on with her best friend these days. Brennan wasn't sharing anything, just the facts of her pregnancy, leaving poor Angela to do a lot of guesswork.

"They're engaged," Zack chimed in, having fixed his mac 'n cheese in the mini-kitchen behind the two ladies.

"Tell me everything," Angela immediately said, quite seriously, turning and sitting back down on the sofa.

"My statement is based on the ring Dr Brennan is wearing on her left ring finger. It's a princess-cut diamond in a platinum setting, which I believe is a traditional symbol of an engagement," Zack told the pair.

Cam's eyes widened, then she caught herself and went for a more neutral expression. So not only was her forensic anthropologist pregnant by the FBI agent, she was settling down with him. What if she decided she wanted to be a stay-at-home mum? Cam had some damage control to do here. She was all for this baby and the wedding, but if she lost Dr Brennan for any reason, she had no idea where she would get another forensic anthropologist, let alone one as intelligent and dedicated to her job.

Zack wandered off during their shocked silence, preferring to eat somewhere a bit less populated by crazy gossips. Not that he was against gossiping, he just preferred not to participate any more than necessary.

Angela was becoming quite upset. First Brennan gets pregnant and doesn't tell her for months, and now she's marrying this hunky dream guy and doesn't tell her at all! What use was she as a best friend if she wasn't trusted to keep secrets?

Cam noticed the tears in Angela's eyes and pulled her into a hug. "It's all right, Angela," she comforted.

But Angela didn't think it was all right. "She doesn't trust me. I'm her best friend and she doesn't trust me!" Cam handed her a few tissues and she calmed down a bit. "This is what I've wanted since we met. She's with this great guy, and they're settling down together. No more dating stodgy academic colleagues, no more one night stands. She must be so happy, and she never even told me."

Cam had nothing to say to that. She figured she'd be just as hurt as Angela if a close friend changed her whole life philosophy and didn't say a word. She handed over some more tissues and let her cry herself out.

**

Brennan cuddled with Booth for a moment on the platform, and then she had to get back to work. She let him lay a few kisses on her, despite her wish to remain professional while she was in the lab, and then wriggled out of his embrace.

"We haven't figured out the cause of death," she said, picking up a bone to inspect it. "We're finding marks from a serrated blade on a lot of the ribs, but we think they were made post-mortem."

"So you want me to get out of here so you can work?" Booth asked, not hurt at all. He knew how much she loved to work, and uninterrupted was her favourite method.

"Yes. You'll pick me up at 6 tonight?"

"See you then," Booth confirmed, pressing a light kiss to her lips before marching off in the direction he'd come from.

Brennan was just making some headway in cataloguing the knife marks when she had a sudden need to pee. Rushing off to the bathroom, she did her business, and then decided to waddle her way up to the lounge for a hot chocolate. She took the stairs carefully, and was rather confused at the scene that greeted her. "Are you okay, Angela?"

Angela sniffed and dabbed at her eyes with a tissue. "Fine."

"You've clearly been crying. You're not fine."

Cam decided to leave the pair alone, "see you later," she said as she made a hasty escape down to her office.

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"About what?" Brennan was genuinely confused. She abandoned her drink idea and went to take Cam's former space on the sofa next to her friend.

Angela picked up her friend's left hand. "About this giant rock that Zack says you've been hauling around for a while now."

"Oh, that. Booth and I decided to be in an exclusive relationship because we're having this baby, and we're buying a house together. To show our commitment, and simplify our finances for the house, he asked me to wear the ring and marry him."

"You're buying a house?"

"We're waiting to hear back on an offer."

"So you were just going to move, not even ask me to help with the boxes, help pick out furniture and paint, not even to help with your wedding registry?" Angela's tears were slowly coming back.

"It's not like that, Ange," Brennan said. "We really don't want any attention, especially because my new book's coming out soon. I couldn't change the date with the publisher so now I have a month or so to get back in shape for book signings. I'm quite stressed at the moment."

Angela put an arm around her best friend's shoulder. "You shouldn't stress out. I'll help you get back in shape after the baby's born."

"Even though you're upset I haven't told you any of those things, and even though you think I haven't asked for your help to move?" Brennan wasn't sure she deserved such a good friend.

"Of course, sweetie. You're living the dream, I understand you need to focus on Booth and the baby." Angela was glad everything was going right for Brennan. "When you find a house, can I help decorate the baby's room?" she asked hopefully.

"I couldn't ask for a better decorator," Brennan said truthfully.

"I'm so happy for you," Angela said with a smile. Who'd have thought the two most stubborn people she knew would get together and be so happy? Well, besides Angela herself, anyway. She sighed contentedly and picked up Brennan's left hand to inspect the ring. "It's perfect," she said, and the pair shared a smile.

**

Far from Angela's big white wedding, Booth and Brennan ended up tying the knot days later at the local courthouse. Under threat from Max to make an honest woman of his daughter, Booth gathered the squints, Rebecca and Parker and headed down to meet his future father-in-law and very pregnant bride.

Parker tugged on Booth's hand. "Do I get to meet my sister yet?" he asked. He was just as enthusiastic about the baby as Booth had hoped.

"Not yet, bub. She's not going to be born for a week or two."

The little guy looked a bit sad, but then remembered where they were going. "Is Dr Bones my new mommy?"

Gee, Booth thought, he really knew the tough questions to ask. "She'll be my wife, Parker, and your step-mum. No one can replace your mum." He shared a smile with Rebecca, who was taking the questions in her stride.

"Dr Brennan will be your step-mum, like Drew's your step-dad," she explained to her son. Parker seemed to accept this and didn't ask anything else.

The group made their way up the courthouse steps, excited about the wedding.

**

Brennan sat in the waiting area outside the courtroom where the ceremony was to be performed. Max, in the chair next to her, seemed pleased with the turn of events. "My baby girl's getting married, and having a baby girl of her own," he said rather happily.

"I'm not a baby," Brennan protested, but let her father put one arm around her shoulders and the other hand on her belly. There were other brides waiting to be married, and she was seated across from a young girl who also looked close to her due date. She looked so happy, and the man next to her, probably her future husband, looked miserable. Brennan hoped Booth wouldn't be miserable with her.

She adjusted her fancy veil, which she didn't want to wear, but Angela had insisted. Her white satin dress, stretched tight around her belly, was knee-length and she wore flat white slip-on sandals. Honestly, she felt ridiculously silly, sitting in a courthouse while pregnant and wearing a white dress. It was everything she used to be against. Somehow when she was with Booth, everything seemed different. And when she saw him enter the room and walk over to her, it all made sense to her. It wasn't about looking silly and being the centre of attention, it was about love and commitment, two things she had found with Booth.

**

"It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding!" Angela exclaimed, then realised she was in a fairly small waiting room. "Sorry."

"It's fine," Brennan said, standing up to greet her future husband with an awkward kiss.

A man opened the door to the courtroom and a happy couple exited, followed by a few other people. "Brennan and Booth wedding," he called out.

"That's us," Booth said, smiling at his bride. "See you in there."

Everyone except Brennan and Max went into the courtroom. The pair waited a moment and then entered. There was no music, but it didn't matter. Max accompanied her up to the front of the room, and then took a seat in a nearby chair as the ceremony began.

**

After the ceremony, Max had insisted on buying everyone lunch at a local Italian restaurant. Apparently it was the least he could do, as the happy couple had jumped ahead a few steps and made a big wedding impossible in his eyes.

Rebecca had taken Parker home after lunch and the squints went to work for the afternoon. Max had left to do whatever he did, Brennan didn't know and figured she didn't want to know. And now it was just Brennan and Booth sitting alone in her apartment. They'd long since moved all his things over there, Booth giving up his lease easily. It was just a matter of storing most of his furniture until they could find a house.

Brennan sat on her sofa in front of Booth's big plasma TV. He handed her a hot pack, which she sandwiched between her back and the back cushions of the sofa. Flicking slowly through the cable channels, he noticed her heavy eyelids. "Tired?"

"Oh yes," she replied quietly. "It's been an amazing day," she shared a contented smile with him, "but my back hurts and my feet are swollen."

Booth knew exactly what she needed. He slid down to the ground in front of his new wife and pulled off one fluffy slipper. His hands got to work rubbing the soles of her feet gently. "That feels fantastic," she moaned, her eyes closing. Soon he replaced the slipper and moved to her other foot, giving it the same treatment. He realised she'd been quiet for a while and looked up to find her asleep.

"Bones, wake up," he said, rubbing her shoulder lightly. "Time for bed."

Brennan opened her eyes and allowed Booth to help her to her feet. He let her lean on him to get to their bedroom and then helped her onto the bed. He pulled off her shoes and clothes and assisted her in putting on her nightgown. After stripping down to his boxers, he joined her. Booth spooned himself around her back, pushing up her nightgown so he could keep a hand on her belly while they slept.

**

Brennan was ten days overdue. She thought she was going to go crazy. Booth took time off work to stay home with her, taking her on short walks and generally supporting her. But even with her husband nearby she was uncomfortable. "Why won't you come out?" she'd ask her belly every so often, almost growling in frustration.

The couple's new house – well, new to them – was wonderful. They had three bedrooms, perfect for when Parker stayed over. And two living rooms and a study so they could have their own spaces. Booth was adamant that there be plenty of living space. He was so thankful that Brennan had seen fit to marry him and have their child that he didn't want to crowd her. Not that she was the only one making compromises. Though he'd grown up with a stay-at-home mother, and really wanted that for his kids, he'd never even mentioned it to her. Sure, she'd have some fact or statistic to prove that kids with two working parents turned out just fine, but it wouldn't convince him. Her happiness was more important than his notions about women staying home to raise their kids, and he would like it to be an argument they didn't have.

Brennan walked a circle through the house. Starting in the living room, she went through the kitchen, around to the dining room and through the adjoining second living room. Then through the front hall and back to the start. She felt huge and bloated and extremely irritable. "Walking isn't helping!" she called out to Booth, who was upstairs in their bedroom.

"Come up here, Bones!" he called down.

She slowly and carefully waddled up the stairs. Entering the bedroom, she saw that he'd pushed down the sheets and was sitting on their bed. "Come over here and lie down," he told her.

Brennan walked over and laid on her side, the weight of the baby too much for her to lie on her back. She took a deep breath to relax as he pressed against her.

"Let me do this for you," he whispered into her ear, a hand coming up to cup an enlarged breast.

"Be gentle," she reminded him.

"I'm always gentle." Booth smiled and kissed her neck as his hand wandered lower, over her belly, and pushed up her skirt. He lifted her top leg and pulled it back a little, over his own legs.

He heard her gasp as his fingers worked their way under her panties, rubbing her clit and pussy experimentally. When she didn't protest, he got to work, pressing his hard cock against her butt as he fingered her.

Brennan's breaths were erratic as she enjoyed his touch. They hadn't done more than spoon together at night for over a month. At her previous doctor's appointment, at three days overdue, sex had been recommended as a way to bring on labour. Though right now she couldn't figure out the mechanics, as she was incapable of being on all fours or lying on her back, she was glad that Booth was taking the initiative.

Suddenly his fingers were entering her, and she groaned in pleasure. She'd really missed sex. Well, she'd gone without it for months at a time, and for longer than that before they'd gotten together, but now she knew it was a guaranteed mind-blowing experience. She felt a real sexual chemistry with Booth – it escaped her that she was using a science's name in vain – in fact it was more like charisma. He was completely irresistible to her now.

Brennan moaned, "Booth, oh Booth," as he rubbed her clit, first slow and gentle then picking up the pace. She felt an orgasm building and then was suddenly tipped over the edge, the much-needed release sending waves of pleasure over her body.

Booth kissed her neck again, lightly nipping her earlobe, and was preparing to give her another release when she went rigid. "My water broke," she said in a panic, eyes wide. "Booth! My water broke!"

Her husband stayed calm. Booth went around to her side of the bed and with a smile said, "don't worry, everything's going to be fine," and tugged off her skirt and panties. He used a sheet to clean the fluid off then put clean panties and pants on her. "Okay, take it easy, stand up."

He helped her to the car, ensuring they had her overnight bag. With a glance at the infant carrier in the back seat, he started driving to the hospital.

**

Parker stood beside Brennan's hospital bed, not sure what to make of the tiny bundle in her arms. "That's my sister?" he asked, unimpressed. "She's too little to play X-Box."

"Parker!" Booth admonished his son. "She'll grow up quickly, but it'll be a few years before she can play Guitar Hero."

Max entered the room and went right over to his exhausted-looking daughter. "Who's this?" he asked.

"Meet Isabelle Christine Booth," she said tiredly, handing over the bundle.

"After your mother," Max said happily. The sleeping infant in his arms was adorable. After a while, he handed little Isabelle over to Angela, who cooed for a moment then gave her to Booth.

"She looks just like you, Bones," he commented quietly, but didn't receive a response. Looking up, he saw his wife was asleep. The other occupants of the room noticed too and excused themselves, leaving him with Parker and the baby.

"When will Izzy wake up?" Parker asked, assigning the baby a nickname that would likely stick.

"In a little while, when she gets hungry," Booth replied.

Parker turned his attention back to an electronic game, clearly not interested in watching a sleeping baby. On the other hand, Booth sat quietly and held Izzy while she slept, watching over his resting wife and otherwise occupied son.

The end, for real this time!

A/N: Again, I appreciate all the reviews for the original story, and I look forward to any feedback you have from reading the encore. Thanks.


End file.
